Skiing
by Kaiolas
Summary: On shot fic. basically a girl gose skiing creates total distruction. But the she meets a special some one. Pretty good. did for a school project. just read it its good. RR please


Hi got a story I accutly did for school. But the teach thought I just got random names. Little Did he know evil smile . Hope you enjoy it. Got a good mark on it. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Disclaimer I do not own beyblade or Kai or Tala (crying) and all you get if you sue me is a chip, a half full can of pop and my science homework so yah you dont want that. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Skiing Trip --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I zipped up up my jacket, strapped my ski boots and pulled on my touque. I walked like the Michelin Man to the door of the lodge and opened it reluctantly. As soon as the door was open a rush of frozen air swept over me. It was if some one had splashed me with ice water. Forzenly I walked out to the slopes. The snow was drifting down form the heavens and the sun just crested the lingering clouds. It was a fridge day with now wind. But the air was crisp and fresh. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It might have seemed the perfect weather for people that can snowboard but for me I could care less. For I didn't matter how the weather was if I could stay up for the most of the day the weather was brilliant. But my luck was not such today. I tripped, I fell I rolled halfway down the hill taking out 2 skiers, 3 boarders, 10 snowshoers and 4 mountain crew. My fate was a broken bone whether it was mine or someone elses. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- By lunch I was ready to give up. I was a hazard to the snow sporting world. Tramped miserably into the lodge and order a bowl of hot soup and a mocha. Then staggered to a chair and collapsed into it. 10 minutes later the cafe person came with my meal and I ate greedily. When I finished at sat there not wanting to get up in fear of pain and embarrassment. "Excuse me but do have the time" said a voice interrupting the argument that was going through my head whether or not to go back out on the slopes. I looked up to see a guy about my age with a handsome face but cold sad eyes. I could only stare as if I was under a spell. Again he repeated the question snapping me back into reality. "Oh, yah" I said flustered as I tried to find my watch under the numerous layer of clothes I had on. When I showed him the time for I could barely see it myself. He thanked me and hopped to see on the slopes. With an offer like that how could I not give it one more try. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I gathered all my gear and head out the door eager to bump into that guy again. After about an hour of different slopes (mainly little kid hills) I hadn't see a glimpse of Mr. hot Xman . That is what I decided to call him. Lame I know. But I went through hell that day. My skills had improved slightly so I decided to go for one more run on one of the bigger hills. So I migrated to the chair lift and joined the herd of other, better, skiers and boarders. The chair lift carried two to a seat so the crew people were shouting to everyone to get in to pairs. Most people had a few buddies so they could partner up but I was alone. I just decided to call it quits not wanting to hold up the rest of the people. Just as I turned to step out of line a voice from my left rang through the cold air. I turned my head the best I could with the restriction of my armor of warmth. Standing there was the boy from before. He repeated his question the best he could through the groan of the wind. I saw a couple of people behind him watching me for my answer, probably his friends. I protested that he probably rather go with his friends and the he didn't want to go with me. He just shook his head stubbornly and said that there was three of them and the lift took two people per chair so he needed to find a partner. His voice was sweet and rough at the same time. As if he had two sides, a kind sweet side and a harsh, cold side. Reluctantly I agreed. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So together we bored the lift and road the five minute ride to the top. In that time I learned that his name was Kai and lived with his Grandfather because his parents died when he was young. I could see the sadness in his face and hear it in his voice no matter how hard he tired to hide it. His friends where Tala and Ray. Two of his best friends. We talked back and forth for the five minutes. Not talking about on thing in particular but what ever we thought of. At the end he asked if I would like to board with him. But I declined saying that I would meet him at the lodge if I made it alive. I watched as he fly down the hill before I made my kamikazi attempt down the hill. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Later I met up with him at the bottom. I had made it in one piece and left everyone else in one. He asked what took me so long and I responded with a story of big foot kidnapping me. Which he didn't by. So he promised to teach me tomorrow how to board. I agreed as long as I could get out of bed the next morning. And after a little snowball fight we retreated to the lodge to thaw out and for hot drinks. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- That was my super-tacular, amazing day of snowboarding. And I think tomorrow will be even better. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well there it is. I might do a sequil if i get five reviews sssooo R+R please Kaiolas 


End file.
